You're My Destiny
by mangalover4ever07
Summary: After living for centuries and finally your true love walks into your life, nothing can tear you apart. (Broderick pairing with my own character!) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: When I found out that there was an Atlantis Series on FFN, I nearly died! I love the Atlantis Series by Gena Showalter. If y'all don't know about this great, spunky, hot, author then get on it! Mythical creatures, action, love, sex, hot guys! You can't go wrong... if you're into that sort of thing. Like me! **

**So! I don't own anything except Edlynia (pronounced Ed-lean-a) **

**If you're a broke college grad like myself (or not) and need to save all your pennies and can't afford to sit down a buy a good read. (nook book prices are just out of control I tell ya!) **** Check out the bottom of my bio for the link.**

**Your welcome!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Resting in his penthouse condo, he leaned his broad shoulder against the window while enjoying the panoramic view of the skyline. Nothing obstructed his view as he watched the dawn's light cast over the city. He was on top of the world; he had it all and then some.

He didn't protest when Apollo took him to the surface. Actually, he wasn't given the chance. He was whisked away from his homeland almost a year ago. Apollo didn't ask a lot of him, only that he'd accompany him to conquest the lands of the surface world. Being bombarded by harem of beautiful woman was all too easy! That was what he was _born_ to do. From Istanbul, to France, Rome, Scotland; they never stayed for more than a few weeks and then it was off to the next event, the next club, the next bed.

He was in paradise. Apollo gave him everything he needed, from money to a place to stay. When he called, he answered as part of their deal. It didn't take long for him to integrate himself into modern society. It was difficult at first; from the lingo of the language, the attire, and the technology. Who knew a carriage could move without a centaur pulling it. Or that you could communicate with a flat square box while being miles away from the other. It was new and fascinating until the novelty wore off. He enjoyed visiting all the places he had never dreamed of seeing. He enjoyed it all, but now he was ready to go home. He was grateful, but he couldn't wait to return to his home in Atlantis to his family.

_Just a few more months. _

He watched in the reflection from the window, the sheets began to move along with stirring moans. Disheveled masses of unnatural blonds and reds emerged from under the white satin sheets. She was beautiful, but then again, they were all beautiful to a point where they started to look the same every now and again. She gave him a sheepish grin, raising her arms above her head; she allowed the sheet to fall in her lap exposing her milky white breast, also unnatural. It amazed him how these surface women would pay ungodly amounts of money to alter themselves in that way. He admitted, he liked big tits, but some were just out of control. Hers, Rachel, was just on the edge of that outrageous line, but he tolerated it.

"Why are you up so early?" She cooed. "Come back to bed." She patted the empty spot on the king size bed. He felt himself harden. Turning, Rachel purred at his naked glory. Her green eyes darken with lust as he approached the bed. One aspect of women that he enjoyed was their boldness, reminding him of the nymph women he shared his bed with. Broderick let out a throaty moan when her small finger wrapped around him, stroking him, as her lips kissed and sucked.

No sooner was Rachel getting her rhythm did the other stir beside her. This one… a brunette, frowned in a sleepy haze.

"Hey. Don't leave me out." She whined. Broderick smiled.

Why was he in a hurry to get back home again?

"Don't worry, there's plenty to go around."

* * *

><p>By the time he made it to his living quarters after his shower, he found his partner in crime sitting on one of the plush couches; an assortment of meats, cheeses, fruits and wine were on a platter in front of him. Apollo made himself right at home as he sat with his feet propped up on the table, sampling the food and wine.<p>

"How did you get in?" A stupid question to direct to the god; he probably appeared out of thin air as normal.

Apollo shrugged his shoulders, dusting crumbs from his linen shirt. "They let me in."

Broderick raised an eyebrow, looking over at the half naked women standing behind the kitchen island.

"He said he was your friend." The brunette said behind a few grapes.

"And you believed him?" He gave then a deadpan look. Were they serious?! He could have been anyone. They blushed in embarrassment but didn't speak. Broderick shook his head in dismay. "Dumbasses." He spoke in his native tongue.

Apollo snorted a laugh. "Sometimes you have to sacrifice qualities for beauty." The nymph said nothing as he sat down in silence and ate while the women chatted behind them. He hadn't seen or heard from the god in almost two weeks. He gave him space, allowing him to live the way he chose to. When he appeared, he knew it was going to be another week of intense partying.

"Houston again?" The dark haired man swallowed his hot coffee. Broderick never acquired the taste for the bitter drink.

"I like the heat."

"Hn." Again another pause of silence. "I'm sure you will be glad when I set you free and back in Atlantis."

The nymph just shrugged. "We still have four months left. And do not sound as if you are being betrayed. You brought me here against my will, remember."

"As if you protested."

"True. I did not. And I have enjoyed myself greatly. And I still have a lot more to do."

Apollo scoffed. "Do not pretend as if you enjoy my company."

"I have." Now Broderick looked at him. The god had a boyish look to him. With curly black hair, a lanky build, pale skin, he was the complete opposite of him with a tan he had from the Atlantis sun and a hard body of a seasoned warrior.

"Are you having separation anxiety?"

"Do not mock me." He punched him in the chest with the back of his fist. "I have grown fond of you. It will be a shame once I take you back. Outside of my family, you have been a true friend, Broderick."

"Well, let's not think of my departure now." He clapped his hands.

Immediately, Rachel and the brunette, Bonnie, at least he thought that was her name, climbed over the back of the couch like animals. Giggling as they began to devour Apollo, Broderick removed himself from the scene. Already bored of them, he was ready to go hunt for another woman, or women, to feast upon.

* * *

><p>Humming, Edlynia brushed the colored pencil over the canvas paper. The blue mixed with the green blended nicely for the waters that rushed over the sandy beach. The rising of the sun glow a fiery red and orange in the sky, casting shadows thought the rich green forest.<p>

This was nothing more than a figment of her imagination; a vision she had earlier in the day and she couldn't get it out of her mind, so she draw it out on paper. For such as hectic day she was having, she surprised herself for creating a scene so peaceful.

Drawing was her retreat to get her mind off of recent events. It didn't hurt as much as she had thought it would. She knew it was coming. She saw it the moment he touched her hand. But he smiled that charming smile during that frat party. She couldn't say no to the invitation of a first date. Then two years and three months went by and it was over.

The click of the door brought her back to the present. Her roommate, Jordan, burst through. Hands full of colorful shopping bags. She breathed heavily, dropping the bags at her feet. The slender blonde adjusted her clothing while kicking the door closed.

"I hate this place sometimes!" Her face was red from exhaustion. "Damn elevator broke again!" Eddy smiled, biting back a laugh. Jordan, despite her athletic name, was far from it. She didn't pick up anything heavier than a broom and exercise was out of the question because she hated to sweat. Climbing up to the fifth floor was the most she had done in weeks.

"Well, at least you got your exercise in for the year." Jordan narrowed her hazel eyes at her.

"Just for that, you can forget about the gift I bought for you. " She shuffled, gathered the discarded bags. She barely made it off the platform before she gave up, throwing them on the couch.

"Jesus! What all did you buy, and _why_ for that matter?!" Eddy moved from her seat to help her roommate sort through the bags.

"They were on sale! I couldn't resist!" Some were designer but most were from the second hand stores; vintage and trendy and all of which were just Jordan's style. "And these!" She watched as she pulled out the square box. Opening the lid to reveal ivory heels that glittered like diamonds. "They were so amazing in the window and they only had one pair left, in your size. I knew they were meant for you." Eddy smiled. She wasn't big on glitz and glamour. Her older sister, Catilyn, would have appreciated them more while she preferred high-tops.

"Just a 'pick-me-up' gift. After that asshole dumped you for that ugly, fried extensions, flat chested, ugly bitch."

"You said ugly twice."

"Yeah, that's because she's extra ugly." She laughed this time.

"Thanks, Jordan." She took the shoes from her. "I can wear them tonight."

"Oohhh!" She squealed in excitement. "You work tonight? Yes! I've been dying to wear this dress I brought last month."

Eddy shook her head when the other's face beamed. Grabbing what she could without falling over, she made a dash for her room.

Eddy toed off her slipper, putting on the more fashionable footwear. They were nice. She titled her ankle, making it shine with every movement. She would definitely stand out at the Yellow Bow-Tie tonight. Hopefully that meant more tips and less ass grabbing.

She grimaced, checking her wrist watch.

She had better get a move on.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>

**A/N: I've based this after 'The Vampire's Bride' which is the 4th book in the Atlantis series. ****I fell in love with 'Jewel of Atlantis' almost 10 years ago, then I read 'The Nymph King,' 'Vampire's Bride', 'Amazon's Curse' within the last three years and I just finished Heart of the Dragon last week! **** What I enjoyed most about this series is that you can read them out of order! :) **

**Thanks for checking out my latest story! **

**Plz review and enjoy. **

**SMOOCHES **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her jet black tresses were pinned up to keep the curls in place as she dressed in the nightclub locker room. She didn't need much; thanks to quality DNA, she had a flawless complexion with no signs of acne scars or blemishes. Sapphire blue eyes she inherited from her mother stood out against her creamy ivory toned skin. Everyone complimented on her eyes, they were her best feature. Her body structure came from her father's side of the family, that lean and toned athletic physique was something that all the James' siblings acquired.

As she pulled off her yoga pants, in traffic cone orange, she thought of her family. When was the last time she contacted them? Eddy really couldn't keep up. With Grayson dominating the business world, monopolizing it from the time he was 23. Now ten years later he traveled a lot, wheeling and dealing in the boardroom. There were days that he was too busy to answer her calls.

Kyle, the second oldest, was a U.S Army solider. She wrote to him, sent him paintings and sketches from time to time. She counted the days when he would return home. And Catilyn, 'Ms. Super Model', she couldn't catch her if she tried.

All of her siblings were somebodies. And then her; sweet, beautiful, but simple Edlynia James. She was the oddball, having the ability to see into the future or parts of the past by simple human contact. Her brothers teased her about how she could predict things that would happen days or weeks later. Her parents would laugh it off but she knew she was different. The visions and premonitions became more frequent as she grew older, more vivid to a point where she couldn't decipher what was reality and what was a prediction.

Because of her talent, she blew through school; always knowing what was on text or quizzes. She always knew the question before the teacher spoke it. She stayed away from people, never getting close, at least not close enough to touch. When she made contact, a glimpse of their future would flash in front of her. Just a small detail; sometimes it was nothing, other times it was significant. She learned to bypass the courtesy handshake, avoid the bumping in the hallways, but she never got away for long without touching someone.

Her junior year was hell. She had bumped into the Vice Principal. Against her better judgment, she told her that she needed to be at her mother's side immediately. The news took the V.P by surprise. Eddy didn't know that she had heeded her advice nor did she know that they had been estranged for years. When her mother died suddenly a week later, news had spread like wildfire. Everyone started talking about it, even the teachers. The it had gotten out of hand; _Freak_ was spray painted on her lockers, her desk was sabotaged and rigged. People taunted her in the hallways. She couldn't take the bullying any longer. Her parents pulled her out and she finished the rest of high school at home.

"Hey girl!" A screech rang in her ear and a sharp pain ran through her bottom.

"Ow!" Her hand quickly replaced where the girl had smacked her.

"That's what you get for standing bare ass." The woman, Donna, laughed as she dropped her duffle bag on the vanity table.

"I have underwear on." In her defense, it was a thong. The redhead laughed, shedding her street clothes.

"Woah!" Eddy exclaimed, oogling at Donna's bare chest.

"You like em?!" She shook her chest; her newly enlarged breast swayed. "They finally healed completely and the swelling has gone down."

"So that's why you took time off." She forced herself not to stare, but they were huge compared to the ones she had weeks before.

"Bigger tits, bigger tips. Isn't that what Mitch always says?" She sat on the bench, lacing up her black boots. Donna was one of the forty lounge dancers at the Yellow Bow-Tie, where Eddy was one of the VIP servers. They looked out for one another and she appreciated their work friendship.

"Have I ever told you that I hate you don't have to put on makeup?" She heard Donna comment. It was true; blush and lipstick was all she used. Her lashed were thick and full so she didn't' need mascara and she skipped foundation and powder all together.

"Not recently." Eddy tugged on her tight black shorts that left hardly anything to the imagination. At 26 years old, this was not the job she desired, but tips were amazing most nights and it paid the bills and rent. Since she got fired from her nanny job; being accused of sleeping with the husband, she was left with few options. Her boyfriend, at the time, got her an interview with the manager, Mitch, a pervert if she ever saw one. But he gave her chance six months ago. So instead of taking care of children, which she loved, she took care of adults and their fantasies.

"Those are nice." Donna pointed at the gift Jordan bought her. She extended her long legs, giving her a better look. "Hmmmm. That's some good retail therapy since that sleaze cheated and had the _nerve_ to dump you."

Eddy didn't say anything. That was the consequence for dating in the work place. Her ex was the DJ for Y.B.T for over three years. When things broke off, everyone was bound to hear about it sooner or later.

"So what table are you serving tonight?" As Donna spoke, she waved the laces of her cream colored corset for assistance.

"82, I think." Eddy laced her up, tugging hard on them to adjust to Donna's bigger assets.

She heard the redhead click her tongue in distain. "Why would Mitch put you a level below? You clearly deserve to be at the High Roller Level with me! At my table no less!" She rolled her eyes in the mirror. "'Cause when were together, we make money!"

"I can't trade with anyone, so I'm stuck."

"Ugh! Well if you're below, who's with me?"

"Meghan."

"Get the fuck outa here!" She slammed her fist on the table. The other girls looked behind to see the commotion. "I gota be with _Cruella de Vil_?!" Some girls giggled at the unfavorable nickname.

"That's what happens when you screw the manager of the club."

"She has such a shitty attitude. It gives everyone a buzz kill, really." She shook her head, tapping a stiletto red nail.

"Well there's nothing that can be done." Eddy finished her corset with a neat bow. Turning to the mirror, she began to undo her hair allowing the tight curls to fall past her shoulders.

"Not unless the customer wants to change servers." Eddy added, brushing out her hair, leaving soft body waves. "Which rarely happens." She left it at that. Somehow, Donna would find a way if Meghan wasn't bringing in the tips she needed.

She just hoped it didn't end in a fight like she envisioned.

* * *

><p>The Yellow Bow-Tie was one, if not the best, nightclub in the Texan city. It was designed to replicate a stadium. With four levels of fun, a bar and a dance floor on each, the club goers had the free range of exploring the huge venue and had their own choice of music whether it was Jazz, R-n-B, Rock, or House.<p>

Just off the mirrored floors were the lounge sections, specifically designed for VIPs. There were two levels, ten lounge sections in each row, had an unobstructed view of the dance floor. The second tier lounges were for the High Rollers, whom were given their own dancer, topless if preferred, for entertainment as well as their own server. The severs, majority women, were of all shapes, size, and color dressed in mini black shorts, ivory colored corsets, and a yellow bow-tie around their necks to complete their work "uniforms."

Broderick hadn't been to this club the last time he had visited but was exceptionally please, especially with his red head dancer moving and swaying rhythmically to the music. He drowned out most of the noise, the women that sat between him and Apollo, as they dined on high quality food. Everything was going well expect for their server and her distasteful attitude as if she had better things to do. She barely smiled and it seemed she didn't know what she was doing.

He watched with concern as she scrambled to make a simple martini for the women. He had been to enough bars to know that she was doing it wrong. But he didn't correct her. When the drink came out cloudy, Rachel scrunched up her nose.

"I'm not drinking _that_." She raised her voice over the music.

Meghan moved her hair away from her face. Almond shaped eyes of midnight black, short dark hair that framed her oval face and wide mouth that she couldn't seem to bring to a smile. She had an exotic look from her mixed race of Asian and something else that Broderick couldn't pinpoint. She was gorgeous but her attitude made her ugly.

"Well, is there something else I can get you?"

"Yeah, a new girl because you don't know what you're doing." One of Apollo's girl's shouted.

"I'm the girl for this lounge tonight." Meghan said hotly as if they had the nerve to request someone else.

"Well maybe that means _we_ need to move." The dark hair girl reached for her drink but the wet glass slipped out of her hand, spilling on Meghan's serving tray. She had moved back abruptly, only to crash into another girl coming back with water glasses.

She screeched as water and glass showered her. The other girl managed not to tumble to the ground, holding on to the railing. Donna stopped dancing to help Meghan, only to have her snatch her arm away, storming off. It wasn't long before two men, dressed in black slacks and creamed colored vest, swept the broken glass down the trash shoots on the floors while the other mopped up the liquids.

As the guys cleaned, Donna grabbed her opportunity. Patting the sweat off with one of her towels, she sashayed over to the table.

"I'm so sorry for that." She started off.

"Are you allowed to be off your stage?" Apollo smirked at her.

"No, but when my customers are unhappy, I have to step in."

"So…"

"Donna."

"Donna. How do you think you can solve this?"

"Well, I know this amazing, _ah-mazing_, server that will give you the ultimate best experience there is at Y.B.T. Guaranteed."

"Anyone is better than that last girl." The blonde wrapped around Apollo's arm spoke.

"I couldn't agree with you more."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself." Apollo was definitely liking this one.

"You bet your ass! I'll bet my tips on it."

"Well, then. Bring her up here." Donna tried not to scream with excitement. She tapped one guy on the shoulder, giving him instructions. He nodded and left.

"I'm telling you, you won't be disappointed.

* * *

><p>Eddy giggled with the girl the man was trying to impress. He couldn't have been no older than herself. She'd seen many of him; taking their dates to the biggest nightclub in town. It was alright to just by drinks and dance on the floor, maybe sample the food from the kitchen. But if you got a lounge with your own server, you were saying something. But being on a lower level, you were only buying the lounge for $750 dollars. That figure might be a lot for someone that really didn't have it.<p>

It took a while for him to be comfortable. He had shelled out big bucks in his opinion just for the lounge; that wasn't including the food and alcohol. Eddy could tell that he was already counting the coins in his head.

His date, young, fresh faced, and doe eyed, didn't know that to look at first. The girls, the dancer , the crowd, the strode and flashing lights. She could read the fascination all over her face.

And with that, Eddy chalked up this day as a loss. She wasn't going to get any money tonight, but that wasn't going to stop her from giving them the best experience possible. Offering them the best food on the menu and fun drinks that stayed within his price range, he finally loosened up as she made him feel like one of the millionaires that sat a few feet above him.

"Oh! That's pretty!" His date squealed as their server finished layering the liquids, creating a rainbow in a glass.

"And it's easy. You can do it too." Eddy waved her hand, gesturing the girl to come over. She taught her, guiding her hand over the bottles and tools. She loved teaching, giving her knowledge and passing it onto others to enjoy.

"I did it!" She clapped, taking both drinks to the table. Eddy quickly placed the empty glasses and plates on her tray.

"I'll be right back." She called out but they weren't paying her any attention. The girl was blushing madly as her guy praised her for making an "expert" drink. Before she knew it, they were making out, forgetting the world around them.

Her job was done. That what mattered to her; no matter how big or small their wallets were, Eddy made sure that they were all treated like VIPs and gave them a memorable experience.

As she made her way to the main bar, she couldn't help but feel eyes on the back of her head. Looking over her shoulders, she saw her ex, Swift, or Liam as she called him by his given name, at the far end of the club. His booth was high off the ground and flashed to the beat of whatever music was currently playing. She could see his headphones around his neck, his head bobbing as he moved around the keyboard. If he wanted to, he could make his booth go from different levels from the elevator shaft contraption it was on. He loved being the center of attention. She caught his gaze and frowned. She couldn't help but feel like she wasted her time with him.

Turning, she set her tray down on the corner belt that led to the kitchen. It churned her stomach when she saw the girl he dumped her for was in the booth beside him. It shouldn't bother her…but it did.

"Yo, Eddy!" Placing her tray behind the bar, she turned to see one of the Y.B.T workers approached her.

"Hey Tommy." She remembered the new kid once he got closer to her.

"You've been requested at table 30." She furrowed her brows in puzzlement. "Hey!" Tommy threw up his hands. "I don't know nothing. All Donna said was to get you and to bring fresh glasses and martinis."

Donna. She should have known the cheeky woman would do something. She wasn't complaining.

Maybe her night would be better than expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time, FFN peeps! <strong>

**SMOOCHES! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The ringing in his ears was giving Broderick a headache and it wasn't because of the deafening music. Something was off; he was fine earlier. He was enjoying himself, watching Donna give Rachel a lap dance while waiting for their new server. Then a burning sensation fell over him and the ringing began.

Why?

He wasn't sick, he hadn't eaten anything and he barely touched his drink.

_What is going on?_

No sooner did the question pop in his head did someone catch his eye. He saw her as she came out of the elevator across the room. Despite the strobe and flashing lights, he saw her among the crowd. Jet black hair in a mass of waves pulled away from her face. Bright blue eyes sparkled like gems. Her hips swayed as she pushed her silver cart in their direction. She smiled and greeted everyone that passed her.

His heart was thumping in his chest as the burning sensation intensified.

_Who is this woman?_

He needed to know. He _had_ to know. He forced himself not to push the woman that was attached to his arm when the beauty stopped at their lounge. His heart stopped when their eyes locked. He knew he was going to die right there. He had never felt this sensation before. She never took those blue gems away as she graced him with a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to the Yellow Bow-Tie. I'm Eddy and I'll be your server."

Time seemed to stand still. He didn't speak. He was afraid of what he would say. Pretty much everything that was on his mind was not made for polite company. He watched as she moved, as she interacted with them. Making them feel like they were the most important people to her. She bonded with the women quickly. Joking and telling stories as she made them drinks. At one point, she got one of them to make their own; she flirted, smiled, cooed, joked, and laughed. She gave them an experience.

"You know." Apollo spoke over the rim of his glass. "Donna over here wagered her tips that you would be a good server."

Eddy looked over her shoulder. The redhead was oblivious to the conversations, as she swayed and rocked to the music.

"Well, Donna is all about her money so if she is risking that, then she has a lot of faith in me." She laughed, pouring a round of shots of the table.

"I'd say the odds were in her favor." Anyone would be a better server than the last one, Apollo thought.

"I'd hate to disappoint a customer, but your friend is awfully quiet."

Apollo looked over at Broderick as she drained the brown liquid into the short glass.

"Not normally." He grinned mischievously. Though the music was loud, he knew that the nymph could hear them. "Maybe he's smitten by your beauty."

Broderick choked but played it off and it went unnoticed.

"Well, that's no fun." Eddy faked a frown while looking at the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Long blond hair that grew past his wide shoulders; under that white crisp shirt and black jeans were chiseled, tan, and sculpted body of a warrior god. And those eyes, those pools of honey and that face, made from the hands of gods themselves and that mouth looked plump and ready for her to bite.

Oh God, he was looking at her. He caught her staring. Now he was staring at her and with the same craving that she was feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_Get it together, Eddy. You're working. You can't be thinking about sleeping with a customer._

But the way he was looking at her, he wouldn't have minded.

They broke eye contact when Apollo cleared his throat. Clearly seeing the sexual tension between the two, he thought it was time for a little fun.

"How about a round of body shots for the table?"

* * *

><p>The night seemed to be never ending and the alcohol and food kept coming. Eddy had lost track of time and her shift. Before she knew it, she was straddling the blonde god's hips, allowing him to take a shot off her body. With the small glass between her breasts, she watched as his lips closed down on the rim, grazing her flesh slightly.<p>

This wasn't out of line for her work, though she rarely did this sort of thing with her customers. Others did, but not her.

Tonight, she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it.

She heard the whistling and cheering from the others, chanting to do 'one more shot' her head was buzzing from the little alcohol she had consumed but she wouldn't disappoint.

She took a long tub filled with a blue mixture she had made for the table. Pouring the liquid in her mouth she held it before crashing her lips onto Broderick's. The drink passed between their lips, both sharing the taste. She would have never done this, no matter how tipsy she was. Something compelled her; some force told her to kiss him, to taste him, to feel him. They shared much more than the drink as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She was shocked but didn't shrink back. An explosion went off inside her as he deepened the kiss, expertly massaging her tongue with his own. She nibbled and sucked, moaning as they continued their actions.

Her sapphire eyes shot open when she felt him between her thighs, hard, wanting her. An image crossed her mind; the two of them in bed after sharing a night, and day, of passion. She fit perfectly in every curve of his hard body as if she was meant for him. The were talking, having a peaceful conversation about their next travel adventure. She felt warm, safe, and at peace with him wrapped around her as if they belonged that way.

That's when her mind snapped back to reality. She pushed away, but didn't get up.

_My God, what am I doing?!_ It felt right, she couldn't deny it. She couldn't get pass that she was making out, in front of strangers when she should be working.

This was a definite no go.

Eddy eased up, even when she felt his large hand grip her waist practically forcing her stay where she was. She managed to stand, adjusting herself and gathered what little sense she had left. She gave a courteous goodnight before walking away. She didn't dare look back. If she had and saw him staring at her, like she knew he was, she would have him right then and there.

* * *

><p>"Girl!" Eddy tugged on her shirt as Donna ran over to her. "You were amazing!" She gave her a bear hug. "As if I had any doubt you wouldn't be."<p>

"Well thanks for requesting me." The pounding in her head wasn't going away, but she managed to smile through the pain.

"I hope they come back. I told them that they can ask for us anytime they want to visit." She dug into her corset.

"Holy shit!" Eddy exclaimed when Donna took out two wads of cash, handing one to her. There had to be about a thousand dollars in the clip; she wouldn't dare count it now with prying eyes lurking in the locker room.

"Yeah girl! That hottie said you were well worth it. Gave us both a bonus." All smiles, Donna did a little dance, causing her 'girls' to jiggle.

Eddy laughter died quickly when Meghan came bursting through the door.

"You bitch." She seethed coming straight for them.

"Hands off!" Donna swung around when the other girl grabbed her shoulder. "What's your deal now?"

"You got me kicked out of the lounge!"

"No, you got _yourself _kicked out. Maybe next time you'll change that funky ass attitude you have."

The two's argument escalated in volume. One thing was for sure, the other girls might have been afraid of Meghan, but Donna wasn't one of them. By the time Eddy zipped her jacket, Donna's fist came barreling down on Megan's face. She saw it coming, five hours ago exactly.

Meghan probably wished she had too.

* * *

><p>Edlynia woke up with a pounding headache and she couldn't explain why. She had drank on the job before, ever came home drunk once or twice, but she was never hung over. Her body felt heavy, her vision doubled as the dull ache slammed at her temples.<p>

Thank God she was off.

She looked down, realizing she was completely naked. A trail of clothes led between her bedroom door to her final resting place under the covers. She couldn't remember how she had gotten home; probably a cab. After the fight, Eddy had slipped back on the floor. Just a quick peek to see if that man was still around. She didn't even get his name. She wanted to at least thank him for his time. But no such luck. He was gone.

By the time she had crawled into bed, the sun was just breaking over the horizon. Looking at her cell phone now, she found out that it was damn near 5pm. Eddy grunted in frustration. That was the down side of having a night job, you slept away the whole day.

She shuffled her feet; her legs were sore and numb as she made her way to the bathroom. A hot shower and aroma therapy would help kick up her spirits.

As the hot water ran over her body, her mind went back to that man. God, he was gorgeous. When she closed her eyes, she could still feel his lips on her, his hands gripping her hips as he pushed hers down into a slow grind. Her fingers found their way between her thighs, slick and hot she pumped them in and out. Fantasizing about a man she just met. If he had wanted to take her, she would have let him. She would have lost her job and wouldn't have cared. Just the thought of having him for a night of passionate sex would have been well worth it.

She shuddered when she climaxed, her body slumped against the tiled wall. She didn't know where the sudden urge to pleasure herself came from, but she surly needed it.

Refreshed, Eddy walked back to her room, noting her roommate wasn't around. She might have picked up an extra shift at the boutique she worked at. Still wrapped in her towel, she dumped the contents of her bag onto the bed. The wad of money from last night still bundled neatly fell out.

The woman didn't know if she should cry, jump up and down, or faint. Five thousand, that's how much she counted. Five thousand dollars; she would be fine for the next few months with this money. This would tie her over until she found a new job doing what she truly loved.

She graduated with her B.A in Primary Education and B.A in Psychology. She was forced to work at the Yellow Bow-Tie because she was fired from her nanny position. With this money, she could quit and focus on finding another job.

She could feel her emotions bubbling as they welded into tears in the corners of her eyes. This was a sign that she was meant to continue her journey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things are looking up for Eddy, not only did she meet hunky, hot stuff Broderick, but he gave he a huge tip that might help reach her dreams! **

**If someone gave you $5,000 what would you do with it?! I already know what I would do! ;)**

**Until next time! **

**SMOOCHES! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sitting in her favorite cafe, Little Black Cat, Edlyina sat far away in the corner. Earlier in the day, she had called Mitch, giving her two week's notice. It pissed her off when he laughed at her saying she would be back.

"No asshole, I won't." She murmured. She was determined to find another job, work up her cliental and then open her own daycare. That's what she desired most. She loved children, she loved teaching, giving others knowledge and stimulating their minds.

She was motivated; newspapers in hand, she had left the cramped two bedroom apartment to get some fresh air. Someone in town needed a nanny, even if it was just part-time. She couldn't stay at the nightclub another week.

After two hours of calling and searching, she managed to get four interviews with potential employees.

It was a start.

Taking a break, and now bored, Eddy began to doddle on her notepad. All the while, that golden hair man was on her mind. She felt like a teenager with a big time crush; she felt foolish. He was out of her league and probably a playboy. Not someone she would be interested in but she couldn't help fantasizing about him. He was so much of a better option than Liam.

_Ugh! Liam, that toad._

She didn't regret dating him but she wished she hadn't wasted so much of her energy. She knew it was going to end; it was dumb of her for thinking she could change her destiny. Her mother always told her that destiny was already mapped out; it was up to the person to follow the path.

Blah! She wished she had made a detour with that one!

"C'est la vie." She sighed, brushing back her ebony hair. The pain from the dulling headache had returned or rather it never left. It had dwindled down to a small ache, one that she could tolerate. Even after the pills she took, it still didn't go away so she let it be. Now it was pounding again.

_Maybe I'm straining my eyes._ She thought as she looked away from her cartoon doodle. She almost lost her mind as she immediately recognized the person from across the room.

_There he is!_ The same guy from the night before was standing in line ordering. He looked different. Maybe the low lighting and heavy drinking contorted her memory. He looked _better_ than she remembered. All that gorgeous blonde hair fell over his broad shoulders and around his muscular face. His eyes, dark honey, were attentive as the barista giggled and swooned over him while taking his order. His tan shirt was loose, but fitted him nicely as did his black jeans hugged him in all the right places.

She was drooling, she knew she was just as much as the other women in the café. It was his aura. Something about him was drawing her to be near him but she'd be damned if she got up in front of all these people. What if he didn't recognize her? What was she supposed to say "hey thanks for the large tip?"

_Yeah, right!_

However, she did want to know his name. She just had to figure out a way to approach him without being so obvious. Bump into him? Wait until he left and then follow him out?

_Stalker much?! _

Eddy's conflicting thoughts were put to a rest when Broderick raised his head. Their eyes locked and her breath was taken away. His eyes focused on her and then recognition washed over his features.

She didn't breathe as he walked in her directions. There was no way he was coming over to her.

_This is not freaking possible! _

"Hi." His baritone vocals teased her ears "Are you alone?"

_Edlynia James, say something!_ Her brain screamed but all she could do was nod. She melted when he smiled.

"Can I sit with you then?" Again she nodded. She gulped when he slid into the booth, sitting directly in front of her. He was silent as she took a small sip of whatever he was drinking.

"Eddy. That's your name, right?"

_Wow! He remembered my name!_ "Yeah." She exhaled finally. Her face warmed up from blushing. Get it together!

"It that short for something?"

"Ed…Edlynia."

"_Edlynia_." Her name purred of his tongue as if he had been saying it all his life.

"Only my mother pronounces it that way. Everyone else say E-line-a or something crazy and butchers it. That's why I prefer Eddy."

"Now, how could anyone butcher such a beautiful name?"

She scoffed. "You'd be surprised." She was starting to feel more at ease, despite all the gawking eyes staring at them.

"Excuse me. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"In between the body shots and the make-out sessions we had, I supposed that information got lost."

Eddy blushed harder, flashes of that night was returning to her.

"It's Broderick."

Broderick, Broderick, Broderick. She could say his name for days. He look like a Broderick; a strong warrior out to defend and destroy.

"What are you doing in Houston, Broderick?" Yeah, she could definitely get used to saying his name.

"Hn. Nothing much. Sightseeing really." He gazed down at the newspapers in front of her. "Job hunting?" He absently picked one up, noting the bold circle around an ad.

"Yes. Thanks to your tip, I'm don't have to worry about money for a while."

"It was not as if you didn't earn it." He drank in the sight of her. Now in the daylight, he could clearly see the vision she truly was. Dark hair that fell around her angelic face. Her sapphire eyes stood out against her creamy flawless skin. She was gorgeous. Though he had his fill of gorgeous women, this one in particular he couldn't get out of his mind.

He reached out, wanting to touch her hand. He frowned when she moved away. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or just a coincidence so he didn't make a remark about it.

"What do you do for a living, Broderick?" Hm, he was starting to like the way his name sounded when she spoke it.

"A little of this and that." He couldn't say he was being supported by a Greek god. He usually kept it simply. Not that the women actually cared what he did. They were too busy thinking about what they would do once they were alone. But he could tell that the woman in front of him was not hypnotized by his nymph aura. Another aspect that made her stand out above the rest.

"You sound like my brother." He heard her say. "He does some of this and some of that too. And this and that brings him in a boat load of money." She laughed softly, shaking her head. "So you're obviously a business man. How long are you in town?"

"I leave tonight." The news struck Eddy hard. She had just met the man and now he was leaving?!

_No! Not yet! _

"I travel for my 'work'. I head for India tomorrow morning."

"Oh, that must be lovely." She sighed. "To be able to pack and go where ever you please." She wished she could go.

"It is." He looked at the window in silence pondering his thoughts. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to know more about Eddy. He was drawn to her and couldn't begin to say why.

"Why don't you come with me?" The sheer shock on her face pleased him.

"What?! Me? Go with you?" her jaw went slack. Was he serious?

"I normally don't travel with companions, but something about you, I'd hate to let our meeting end so abruptly."

"You could be a killer or a stalker or someone crazy."

_Be smart Eddy. You don't even know this man. He could be a murderer for all you know._

He frowned as if offended by her comment. "I can assure you, I'm not." Yeah he was pissed.

"I can't just leave." She was scrambling for an excuse.

"Tell me why not? You're not working. You just said so yourself."

"I…I have a roommate." She said pathetically.

"So? I'll pay your expenses until you return." He sighed heavily, placing his large hands on the table. "Listen. Like I said, I don't normally travel with anyone. I'm drawn to you, Eddy. Since the night we met, I can't get you out of my head. I only have a few months of traveling for work and then I go back home. Until then, I would like to have you at my side. I'll take care of everything here and support you until that time. I could have any woman, and the gods are all saying it should be you. The timing couldn't be any better. I'll show you things you've only dreamed of. We'll go where ever you wish. I'll guarantee the time of your life. Just say yes."

He turned his hand to take hers. He was dead serious. She should say no. She didn't know him but was promising her the world for a few short months. Why bother? Why risk getting to know him only to be snatched away. As she tried to convince herself that this whole scenario was a bad idea, the thought of being alone without him, terrified her.

At this point, what did she have to lose?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Would you do what Eddy just did? If you met a man / woman you for less than 12 hours and all of a sudden they ask you to go away with them. Promising you a life a adventure and luxury on a temporary basis. Would you? **

Don't forget to review!

Until next time!

SMOOCHES!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The warm sun peaked through the curtains of the master bedroom. The plush bed made her feel like she was floating on air. She didn't want to get up. Moaning, she stretched underneath the covers, waking herself up from the most pleasant dreams. She rolled over, expecting to see her lover next to her, sound asleep. Instead she woke up next to an empty space.

Eddy frowned, lifting her head off the multitude of pillows that cushioned her body. The sound of running water put her mind at rest when she realized that he hadn't left; that he was only in the shower. Their time together hadn't ended, not yet.

It was crazy how all of this had happened. How she was whisked away like a princess in a fairy tale. Once she had said yes, it was full speed ahead from there. She barely had time to pack anything but a small tote and a note for Jordan that she would return.

When? She didn't have a clue.

They flew by private jet to all the over the world, from India, to Switzerland, France and Rome. Seville,Tokyo, Puerto Rico, and London. He showed her what it was like to live in his world; the extravagant life. Whatever she wanted he gave to her; where ever she wanted to go, they went. They ate the best food money could buy, went to the best events, slept in the best hotels. And the sex was amazing. Broderick did things to her that she couldn't fathom, He brought her over and over again each and every night. She hated to admit it, but she could get used to a life like this.

It was a bumpy road at first. It took Eddy a while for her to get used to him. On instinct, she would avoid his touch; whether it was holding hands of a small peck on the cheek. She didn't want to come in contact with him in fear that she would see something about him that she wouldn't like. Finally, completely out done with her antics, he cornered her, literally, and made her confess. When she told him the truth, she was expecting him to freak out, or worse, laugh at her. He did the opposite. He was actually amazed at her talents, telling her that his grandmother had the gift of sight and was understanding. That night changed the dynamics of their relationship. Broderick made her feel at ease. He made her feel safe. She didn't have to hold her breath around him or be afraid to say the wrong thing in fear that he would find her dimwitted. He made her feel like a princess and he was her prince charming.

Replaying the wonderful moments they had shared made her realize that she had to separate herself. She had to remind herself that this was temporary. The months had now dwindled to a couple of days and sooner rather than later, this Cinderella would turn back into a pumpkin and it was back to Houston.

Eddy felt a twinge of pain in the pit of her belly. The thought of being left behind without Broderick was unthinkable at this point. Every time he looked at her, he took her breath away. Every time he touched her, she melted. Every day she was learning more and more about him and she liked everything he had to offer. She didn't know when it happened, probably the night they met, but she knew the way her heart danced in her chest when she saw his face, that something was up.

_Great, you fell in love. Real smooth, Eddy._ She mentally rolled her eyes at herself. Now what was she to do?

She sat up, propping her back against the pillows. The room as beautiful; the rich wood furniture, the silk tapestry and gold trimming covered the bedroom suite. She couldn't remember what the rest of the hotel suite looked like. She was too busy trying to get Broderick's clothes off to pay attention.

The bed faced the wall to floor windows; the transparent gold curtains were drawn back giving her a full view of the ocean. The sun was now under grey clouds, but that didn't take away from the picturesque view.

"Good Morning." His voice filled her body with light. She turned to see him, his hair damp from his shower, clinging to his shoulders. His hard tan body glistened from the water. She had to force herself not to lick her lips at the view. Just a towel hooked around his waist was the only thing that blocked her eyes from seeing it all which was a damn shame because she could always enjoy some eye candy before breakfast.

Grinning, she stretched her arms above her head. She didn't get a chance to reply back as Broderick gave her a kiss. It was gently and not meant to be anything but sincere. Just that small kiss ignited the fire in her belly.

Eddy purred sinking in to the kiss more before breaking apart. "You could have invited me to take a morning shower with you." She pouted as she slipped a finger between the towel and junction of his hip.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you." His breathing hitched when her nail grazed the skin of his sensitive area. "Now I wished I had."

"We have all the time in the world for that." He watched as her deep pools of blue glimmered with excitement. Oh how he wished that were true; that they had all the time in the world for everything and more. These past four months were heaven for him. Complete bliss. He woke up to the sight of her and wanted her every second of his day. He closed his eyes dreaming of her night after night. She stirred emotions inside of him that no woman had before. She undid him with just the whisper of her words. He never thought he could have such a connection with a woman before Edlynia. She was imperfectly perfect, if that made any sense. She was intelligent and caring. When she spoke of her family, her voice vibrated with such admiration and love. When she spoke of her dreams and goals, he could tell where her heart was.

_Broderick, you fool!_ He berated himself. How could you fall in love with this woman?! Knowing full well that your time together will come to an end? But how could he not? She was his the moment he saw her in that night club and from that moment on she was his goddess, his princess. His and his alone.

Maybe…maybe he could talk to Apollo. Maybe he could ask for this small favor that he would allow him to take Edlynia with him back to his homeland. He had never asked the god for anything. Just the small task could be done easily. But the question was: would he grant his wish?

"Can I ask you something?" His thoughts were interrupted as he focused his attention back to his maiden in his bed. "Who's this man you keep thinking about?" She shifted when Broderick gave her a puzzled look. "He's really tall and good looking. Real buff and tan; he has long blonde hair…he could pass for your twin, I swear. And there's a woman next to him with big brown eyes and beautiful."

Broderick sighed, running his fingers though his hair. "That would be Valerian, my brother, and his wife Shaye." She never ceased to amaze him. She had told him that she could see glimpses of the people that she touched.

"They've been on your mind lately." She paused when he climbed into bed with her; laying on his side, he faced her.

"Yes." His voice echoed sadness. "I miss them dearly. My whole family." Eddy frowned. She wasn't used to seeing him sad. She reached up, stroking his face to comfort him.

"Well, you'll be going home soon." As soon as it came out of her mouth, she regretted it. She didn't know where home was for him. He would avoid the question, saying he lived on a small island in the ocean. She knew that wasn't true, but she wouldn't push the issue. More so because she didn't want him to think of home; she didn't want him to go because that would mean their time together would end.

Broderick caught her hand in his; kissing the back of it. He held it there as he tried to think his thoughts through. He felt conflicted. On the one hand he missed his family but on the other he didn't want to leave Edlynia behind.

Gods, why did this have to be so hard?!

"Don't feel bad that you're thinking about home." He opened his eyes, looking upon her. She didn't seem upset or sad. She seemed understanding of his situation. "There are days that I miss my mom and dad. I miss my brothers and sister like crazy most days. Sometimes I'm sad because I can't talk to them all the time or see them every day like I want to. But that's love. And my love for them is a bond that can't be broken." She leaned forward, kissing him. "So don't feel bad that you're thinking about them. Never feel guilty about that." She smiled a gentle smile, easing his heartache.

"Now, can I ask _you_ something?" His heart was pounding in his chest; the clock was ticking and it was now or never. "If I asked you…to come live with me, would you?"

Eddy sat up looking at him with confusion and concern. "What do you mean live with you?"

"I mean come home with me. Back to my homeland and live with me and my family." Eddy heard him but she wasn't sure if she _heard_ him. She could feel her pulse begin to pick up speed, her breathing was starting to quicken. Her face burned with fever as her head began to pound.

Yup, she was going into panic mode.

"Eddy, Eddy." Broderick's large hands cupped her face. "Calm down."

"How…how can you tell me to calm down…." She panted. "When you're asking me to move in with you?!" Her hand flew up, gripping his wrist. She closed her eyes as she counted backwards from one hundred.

"I know this is sudden." This sensation. "But these past four months have been incredible." He knew what it was from the start and he tried to ignore it. But the days that passed, his body was boiling with such pain, he knew that night that he had found something special in Edlynia. "And I cannot afford to lose you."

He had found his mate.

Tears streamed down her face as she squeezed her eyes tighter. "Don't make up stuff." She shook her head, pulling away from his hold. "Don't say things that you don't mean."

Was he serious? They barely knew each other and already he was asking for her to uproot her life to be with him.

"I mean every word, Edlynia." He grabbed hold of her hand. "Do not tell me you have not felt this feeling. This force that is drawing us together. Do not tell me that you do not feel this pain when we are not together and this fire when we are. You and I…we belong together. We were born for each other to live the rest of our days in bliss. Do not deny that, Edlynia."

He was right. Every word he was saying was all true. The night they met, she was draw to him. She couldn't get enough of him. And the days they were apart, that pounding headache would not cease. Not until they were together again at the café. Every moment she wanted to be with him and the thought of being without him terrified her.

But what about her life in Houston? She couldn't just leave Jordan by herself to pick up the rent or have the burden of finding a new roommate. And what about her family? What would she tell them? She met the love of her life four months ago and she was going to live with him. Yeah…she could see her dad right now pointing that .9mm gun he always kept handy on his hip right at Broderick.

She had fallen in love with this man. Mysterious as he and his life was, she wanted to be there to unravel and unlock all that was him. She wanted to be there at his side. Where ever this place was that he called home, she could fulfill her dreams there she was sure. And if she couldn't, then she would find another dream to follow. As long as Broderick was there, she didn't care.

"Yes." She nodded her head. More tears flowed from her eyes. "Yes…."

Suddenly his world stopped. Everything from the birds singing to the clock in the corner had stopped ticking. Even Eddy had stopped moving; her mouth opened as she was going to continue to finish her statement. It was as if someone had pressed paused on everything but him.

Sensing the strong presence only seconds later, Broderick leaped from the bed ready to attack. He let his guard down some when he saw Apollo standing by the bedroom door. But the expression on his face was anything but welcoming.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" His tone was low as he approached the nymph. Broderick didn't respond as he tried to figure out exactly why the god was here. He had a few days left before he was to come for him.

"Did you really think I would accept this?" Realization hit Broderick. The god must have heard his proposal to Eddy.

"I was going to ask you." He said truthfully. Apollo rolled his eyes, pacing back and forth.

"No." he stated after a several minutes had pasted. "She is not to go back with you."

"But Apollo." The response was not something the he wanted to hear. Anything but that.

"No!" The god whirled around, anger etched over his features. "The deal was I take _you_ to the surface for a year and then take _you_ back to Atlantis. Nowhere did I say I'd take back some woman you just so happen to like."

"Eddy isn't some woman." Broderick growled, balling up his fist at his sides. "She's…she's my mate." Apollo raised an eyebrow at his confession.

"And that is supposed to make me change my mind? My answer is final."

"Do not do this, Apollo." Broderick was on the verge of begging. He had never begged for anything in his life, but if that's what it took for Apollo to reconsider, then so be it. "I have never asked for anything of you. I complied with everything that you have asked of me. I thought we had grown to be good friends over the year. All I ask is that you do not tear us apart. I did not ask for this to happen, but I cannot leave her." He looked back, staring at the woman still suspended in time. He could hear his heart breaking at the thought of leaving her.

"Please, Apollo."

The god gave it some thought; continuing to pace the floor, he pondered his words.

"I'll give you two options. You can either leave her and return to Atlantis and never return to the surface or you can stay here and never return to Atlantis."

"What?"

"But understand that if you stay here, you are on your own. I will not support you. This lavish life you have lived for a year was because I supplied it. It will be no more if you chose to live here."

"I do not belong here. I would not know how to survive."

Apollo shrugged his shoulders. "Those are your options."

And they were shitty options, Apollo knew that. He knew that he would never agree to stay on the surface. Not only did he not belong here, he couldn't survive here. Not by monetary means, but physically. The surface world was toxic to the inhabitants of Atlantis; he would die in a matter of days. Just coming to the surface that one time when Valerian had met Shaye at her mother's wedding had drained them of so much energy. Only by Apollo's power was he able to live for so long. He had heard that some had survived living on the surface, but he wasn't willing to take that risk.

"Well…what is your answer Broderick?"

He didn't answer right away; still looking at the love of his life. How unfair would it be for him to stay only to die days later? How cruel would it be for him to leave after promising her that he would never leave her side?

"How many days do I have left here?"

"Six."

He nodded. "Very well. On the sixth day, when you come for me, I will return to Atlantis."

Apollo couldn't say that he wasn't shocked. Surely he thought he would put up more of a fight. After all, a mate only came once in a lifetime for a nymph. Never finding the strength for sex with any other woman but the one sitting behind him, he would be weak and powerless for the rest of his days. How would he survive in such a state?

"But I ask, as a friend Apollo." Broderick added, staring at him with sympathy. "I ask that you erase all memories of me from Eddy's mind. I do not want her to think I've abandoned her. I would not be able to bear that."

Apollo frowned, considering his request. It was the least he could do.

"So be it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sad Face! Broderick finally finds his mate only to be force to leave her on Earth! Apollo, you're a jerk! So do you think Broderick made the right decision? Should he have stayed with Eddy and risk dying days later OR go back home and crave her for the rest of his life? **

Until next time!

SMOOCHES!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edlynia dipped her feet into the cool waters of the ocean as the waves washed over them soaking her pants. Digging into the pocket of her silk robe, she pulled out a few red grapes. She enjoyed the taste of the fruit, free of pesticides and chemicals. She enjoyed the sun as is rose over the mountains beginning yet another day.

She still couldn't believe that she was here…

In Atlantis.

She heard about this place, studied it in college as a minor because mythology fascinated her. But never in her wildest dreams that she believed the exotic place existed. Never did she think for one moment that part of her heritage was from this very place. She knew she was different, but damn!

She woke up in her apartment with a headache; probably from too much to drink at work. She didn't know where the money came from, that five thousand dollars that was sitting at the bottom of her duffle bag. She couldn't remember anything from the night at work besides the fight that exploded between Donna and Meghan. It was worrying her some. Had she blacked out? Had someone slipped something in a drink she had? She had called her boss, Mitch, and told him she was quitting. She was tired of that night life and knew she was destined for greater than fishing for tips. She hung up in his ear when he laughed at her, telling her that she would be back sooner or later.

_How about never!_

She had went to her interviews a week later; unfortunately, none of the women wanted her. Her former employer had spread the word about her once she was called for references. The women didn't want a 'scandalous' young woman watching their children. She wanted to cry; to give up, but she couldn't. She was a James and James' never gave up.

Needing guidance, she had taken the train home to see her parents; just for the weekend. She had missed them dearly and for some reason, she had such an urgency to speak with them. When her mother, Jewel, hugged her, a spark shot through them. She and her father, Grayson, questioned her asking what had happened in the last weeks. She had to be honest; she didn't know. It was a blank and the more she tried to remember, the more the headache spread. Worried for her health, her parents insisted that she extended her stay.

In those few short days, her world was turned upside down.

Goddess, priestess, Atlantis… say what?! Nothing her parents were saying was making any sense. But slowly, she was beginning to understand. She was beginning to realize where her mother's lineage steamed from; where she was born and where her own powers came from.

Her mother was a demi-goddess. What?! No freaking way! Impossible! Because that would mean that she was demi-goddess as well or a third of that; that explained her gift to see the future. That explained why her mother aged so slowly compared to her father.

_Now they tell me! _

Her life might have been a little easier if she had this information sooner!

Her mother was from Atlantis, the lost city. It was a myth. Just a fairy tale in the books she read as a child and studied when she became a young adult. But the more they revealed to her, how they met, the dangers they faced as they tried to escape the world, it was all coming clear now.

Eddy knew she didn't belong in this world. She knew she was different from her family, her brothers and sister, the people around her. She knew she belonged elsewhere.

"I have to go there."

"Now wait, Eddy." Grayson held a strong hand on her shoulder. "Don't get too excited. We don't even know if anyone can return to that place."

"We have to try." She stood up. "Daddy, I don't belong here. I know I don't. It's time now that I go home." Though they were hesitant in her request, they knew that she was right. Out of all their children, Edlynia was the one that held Atlantis in her heart.

It took some time. While her mother was giving her a crash course of Atlantis, from the language, to the lands and creatures, her father was making phone calls to some of his friends that he could still trust to see if there were still a known portal that was open.

They prepared her for over a month as well as situating her living space back in Houston. She had gotten Donna to take her place at the small apartment with Jordan. It was a long shot but thankfully Donna agreed and the two seemed to get along great. She talked to Grayson, Kyle, and Caitlyn one last time. She didn't tell them where she was going of course. They would think that she was joking with them, but she just wanted to hear their voices before she left.

She was scared. She wasn't going to lie about that. She was petrified. What if she got killed as soon as she stepped foot on the unknown lands? What if she was captured by a demon or an amazon and be made into a slave? Her mother did tell her that when she made it, not _if_ but _when,_ because her mother had more faith in her than she did at that moment, that she find Darius the Dragon King, or Layel, the Vampire King. Either one was a friend and she would be safe with them. It was absurd when she told her; Dragons and Vampires.

_God! What am I getting myself into!?_

But she had made it through the portal, off the coast of Key West, Florida. She had made it and managed to navigate her way through the city without drawing too much attention to herself. It had been a month or at least she thought it was a month. Not having a cell phone to tell you the date or time, she had rely on the survival skills that her father instilled in her.

She had to tell herself not to stare at the creatures that took residence in Atlantis. Nothing in her books or what her mother told her could prepare her for the magnificent sights for the centaurs, demons, two-headed lizards; but what surprised her was most of them looked like humans; it shocked the hell out of her. She took her time, sketching out each creature that she saw, making her own grimoire. Sometime down the line, she would be able to add names to identify them all.

Eddy looked in the distance, seeing a fish tail flash within the water. She immediately stepped out of the water.

_Damn mermaids._

Those treacherous bitches; one thing she could say about them was that Disney lied to everyone! When she read about and what her mother told about them, Ariel did not come to mind, but more like sadistic sociopaths.

She toed on her sandals and started to walk back into the forest. She didn't have a place to stay, though that didn't bother her much. It seemed to be a perpetual summer here and the nights weren't as bad so she slept in the trees…like a monkey.

Eddy let out a breath. Eventually she would have to find Darius or Layel. But how? She had yet to see a dragon or a vampire. Or maybe she did and didn't realize it. Her mom told her to be careful because not all creatures were loyal to their kings. Some might be rogue and would hurt or even kill her if they got their hands on her. So how was she to find them? She couldn't very well walk up to someone and ask where they lived. That would get her killed for sure.

Not to mention that she really couldn't make her presence know. Not until she was safe with one of them. Her mother made it clear that there were probably some people that remembered her and her gifts. She was a rare creature when she lived here and everybody wanted a piece of the priestess. Eddy look damn near identical to Jewel and if someone just so happen to recognize her, it wouldn't be a good thing.

Again, Eddy sighed. She really didn't think things through. Realizing now that she rushed into this but there was no turning back. She knew that when she first started. Once she went through the portal, she couldn't return to the surface.

She moved sideways when she heard rustling coming from a bush and back up slowly. The last thing that came out of a bush was a wild boar and chased her a least half a mile before she was able to get away. Thankfully she was a track and field runner back in high school and continued her training all throughout her life.

As she was about ready to make a run for it, not willing to make a repeat of last time, she stopped when she heard sniffling and then a soft cry. Her heart stopped as she dropped to her knees, digging through the foliage.

"Well, hey there." She reached in, slowly removing the branch that held the child's clothes. The boy couldn't have been no more than two years old, masses of curly red hair was covered in leaves. Dirt and scratches covered his face and clothes; his white shirts and brown leather pants were tattered.

"Sshhh. I'm not going to hurt you." Eddy said softly when his sea green eyes welded up in tears. He looked freighted and lost. She gathered him up in her arms, rocking him back and forth. "It's going to be ok, little one." She scanned the thick forest. There was no one around. Where was his mother? Where did he belong to?

"I can't believe you fucking lost that kid!" She heard someone roar in the distance. Quickly she got to her feet, moving away from it.

"It's not my fault! I didn't know he could breathe fire yet!" Two voices! Great. Just what she needed. Eddy ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she'd be damned if she was going to stay and find out who or what was after this child.

She ran and ran until she was out of the forest. She had no idea where she was but she prayed she was out of danger. She collapsed on the ground, still holding the child in her arms. Panting, she looked over her should to see of anyone was following her.

She rolled her eyes. She had spent a month without getting into trouble, and then the next thing she knew she was running for her life. She looked down at the boy, his eyes rimmed red from crying but no tears came forth. His eyes were alert staring back at her. She couldn't help but smile; the fear in his eyes was gone and was replaced with a calm shine. That warmed her heart; she never wanted to see such fear in a child's eyes ever again.

"I guess you're kind of important, huh kid?" She touched her forehead with his. In that moment, he face stretched out into a grin. His small hands reached up, touching her face before he let out a stream of gibberish. She recognized some of it as the Atlantis dialect.

"Does that mean you trust me?" She was hesitant to let go when he pushed away from her. He straighten, standing on his own. "Oh. You can walk. That's good." Thank God. Because her arms were like jelly from holding him through her sprint in the forest and she didn't think she could carry him any further.

Eddy was taken aback when the child grabbed a hold of her hand, still talking in a frantic gibberish she couldn't quite catch. But she could tell that he wanted her to get up and follow him.

"Ok." She stood, still holding his hand, he walked up the grassy hill. "I hope this isn't a trap and you're leading me to my death."

That would really suck.

* * *

><p>Grace collapsed on the ground, her husband, Darius supporting her weight in his arms as she cried into the blanket that her son was wrapped in the night she placed him in bed.<p>

It was an inside job. The maiden that they had hired to help her care for their son, unbeknownst to them, was on the side of the demon clan. She had gained their trust over the past few months and last night she had put their plan into action. Brand had caught her leaving the ransom note in the child's room stating that the he would be killed by sundown tonight if Darius didn't give his throne over to them. After intense interrogation, the maiden was beheaded, but the other two were gone and with their son, Darius Jr. It was a lose-lose situation no matter what the choice was. Darius had commanded his soldiers to seek out the other two demons, to find his son and return him home.

"My baby!" Grace sobbed. "My baby!" Darius gathered her close, rocking her to sooth her anguish. In his head, he was ready to declare war against the demon clan. Every last one of them, innocent or not, would feel his wrath.

They were losing time, as the sun was beginning to set and there was no signs of his child. He had to be strong for his wife, for his people as the clock began to tick away.

"Mama!" Grace jerked in her husband's arms. Just over in the distance the small child, covered with dirt and stains was running towards them.

"Darius!" She ran to her son, her husband right behind her. She grabbed him, raining kisses over his face as she cried. She scanned his body for marks and wounds. Other than the scratches on his face and arms, there were no signs of trauma.

Eddy didn't proceed further. It was clear to her that the young child was kidnapped and the parents were relieved that he was home and safe.

"Wait!" She heard the man's voice boom and she tried not to shutter in fear. It just occurred to her that she was the one that brought the child back. Did they think that she was the one that took him?

_Shit! Now what?_

She turned back, keeping her hands at her side as the man studied her. His dark hair was pulled back from her his face, possibly from the tugging and pulling from the stress. He was fiercely handsome, she could tell in his golden eyes the relief but something else was ticking behind his eyes.

Suspicion.

Instinctively, she backed away when Darius proceeded to approach her. She stopped when she hit something hard. She let out a small scream when another one grabbed her keeping her from moving.

"Wait. I…I can explain!" She was shaking now. God! Did they really think she was responsible for this?! "I didn't take him. I swear! I found him and…and someone else in the forest was looking for him. So I took him and ran. He led us here! We've been walking damn near the whole day!"

"Silence." His tone was even and she told herself to keep talking, to try to explain to herself that she wasn't the kidnapper, but her voice was trapped and pushed back down from the fear that rolled inside of her.

She flinch when he titled her chin up to get a better look at her. She watched as his eyes roamed over her face as if trying to see if she was telling the truth. He let a long pause between then linger before he spoke.

"Jewel?" His brows knitted together as he started to recognized the girl as the priestess he knew from long ago.

Eddy let out watery sigh. "Yeah." She broke down in sobs. "That's…that's my mother." God who was this man? Did he knew her mother? Was that a good thing or bad?

"You are her daughter?" Now Darius was intrigued.

"Yes. And Grayson is my father." She was terrified that she was going to die, she might as well let it all out now.

"Grayson?" The woman, still holding her son in her arms walked behind the man. Her blue-green eyes were identical to her son's as she too looked on. "My God!" She squealed, bouncing the child on her hip. "You're Grayson and Jewel's daughter!? Darius!"

"Darius?" Eddy tried to shake her fear and looked up at the man. The description that her mother gave her matched him…but she didn't say he was terrifying. "You're Darius, King of the Dragons?"

"Yes." He let her go, backing away from her. He could tell that his presence was terrifying her. "And you are safe now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eddy made it to Atlantis! And she found an ally! Now, if only she could find Broderick! It's been months now since he's left the surface world. I wonder how he's holding up without his mate.**

**Could you do it? Could you or have you just drop everything in your life to start a new one? I don't think I could. LOL! **

**Until Next time! **

**SMOOCHES!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Broderick sat on the edge of his bed. He wanted to draw the curtains of the windows to hid the morning sun, but he too weak to get up and to disinterested to care. He had been home for months now. The night he was thrown back to his home, in his own bed, the first to great him was Shivawn. The young nymph had stumbled out of his bed when he heard rattled in his room. Before dawn approached, the whole damn city knew that he had returned.

He was happy and grateful that his presence was missed. He was happy that he was home, though he couldn't help but feel the void in his soul. Even as Valerian had thrown a party in his honor, the female nymphs parading around him, he knew that his life would never be the same again.

He put up the good front for the first two months, telling stories of his adventures to his brothers, screwing all the women he could get his hands on, battling his brothers and friends in combat. He tried to get his life back to normal. He tried to forget about the one woman that turned his life upside down and inside out. And it worked….until it didn't.

The pain hit him hard. Not a physical pain; the headache he could deal with. The emotional pain however, was becoming unbearable. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Edlynia's face. Every corner he turned, he swore she was right there. He hid it well from the others; they didn't notice that behind his smile, taunting, and normal Broderick behavior, he was in pain. He had to keep his sexual drive hidden from them as well. What was a nymph if he couldn't fuck? That was one of the traits that made them who they were. He could get hard, pleasure the woman or women that he was with. But he couldn't climax, which was a huge problem. He could get off on his own by masturbating, but that only gave his a third if not half his strength. For months, he hadn't been at his full potential.

It showed, when he was training with the others. He could barely hold his own. They laughed at him, but just blamed it on the fact that he hadn't trained in a year and he was just getting back on his feet. They believed him. At least he thought they did and if they didn't, no one said anything…at least not to his face.

He didn't bother to answer when he heard the knock at the door. He knew he'd missed combat training, the fourth day in a row. He was starting to avoid the others; not eating with them, or partying with them. He basically kept to himself in his room. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide it for long.

"Broderick." Especially not from Valerian.

He didn't answer as he heard him walk over to the bed. The mattress shifted as his weight came down on it.

"Want to tell me what has been bothering you?" His king said in a soft tone. He huffed in frustration when his brother shook his head. "You have not been yourself since you have returned to us." Again, silence fell in the room. Valerian pulled at his own hair; he had seen the change in Broderick. He had been hiding something, he knew it and he had hoped that he would share it with him without having to pry into his life. He could tell he was pretending to be alright. It worked for a while; but slowly as the days turned into weeks, then months, his façade began to deteriorate.

"I need you to tell me what is wrong so I can try and fix it."

"There are some things that you cannot fix, Valerian." His voice was weak; dropping his head into his hands. He just wanted to be left alone. That wasn't going to happen. "I found….I found my mate."

"That's amazing!" Valerian exclaimed. Then it hit him. "She's a surface dweller."

"Yes."

"I…" Valerian was lost. He wasn't understanding why Broderick was here in Atlantis when his mate was on the surface. He knew what happen to their kind once they found their true mates; no one would satisfy them. They wanted no one else other than their true mates.

"We met and I knew she was the one. I knew in an instant that she was my mate. I tried to bargain with Apollo days before he claimed he would send be back home. He was not cooperating with me. It was as if he wanted me to suffer. He gave me the choice of staying on the surface without his assistance or Atlantis."

Valerian could feel his anger rising. "He knows very well Atlanteans cannot survive on the surface." How dare the god play with him? He intentionally forced his hand knowing full well that he would lose in either situation.

"So here I am and I'm not doing very well."

"Have you been able to have sex?"

Broderick rolled his eyes. "I barely have half of my strength." He confessed and he hated it. How could he hold he place as first in command in his condition. He felt Valerian hand grip his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Somehow, someway, we will get your mate back."

He sounded so sure of himself. It was definitely easier said than done.

* * *

><p>Darius, or D.J., as Eddy affectionately called him, studied the square block in his hand as he looked at the puzzled board with multicolored cutouts. Eddy had created the puzzle board to teach the young dragon to discern his shapes and colors. He moved over the puzzle, looking at the holes outlined with same color as the shapes it associated with. Finally, taking one more look at the blue block he made his decision.<p>

"Yay!" Eddy clapped. Realizing that he had made the right choice did he jump up and down, clapping his hands as well.

"Great job, D.J!" Eddy smiled when he went for her sack, pulling out another shape. "Ok." She said to herself, pleased that he was eager to learn more. Soon she would integrate the names of the shapes into their lesson.

She had never been at ease since she had arrived in Atlantis as she did now. Once she had gotten over her hysteria of the thought that she was going to die young, she was good. Darius and Grace were kind to her, allowing her into their home. She took her time adjusting to the men that walked around in the lavish palace. She had to remind herself that they were all shapeshifting dragons as they all looked human to her. There were some women, but they were all dragons and all dangerous compared to her. Several times since she had arrived, a fight had erupted in front of her, and over the simplest thing. She saw firsthand just how powerful these creatures could be. It unsettled her at times; she was afraid to speak to anyone. If she said the wrong thing and anger one of them, she could be next to be thrown again a wall. And she knew for sure that she wouldn't bounce back. However, she was told that she would not be harmed as long as she was with them, so that put some of her thoughts of death by fire at rest.

She opened up more and more each day, especially with Grace. She was practically the only piece of home she had left. She grew close with the Queen and her son, Darius, and once her fear of having her only child being taken again, Grace allowed her to help watch over D.J.

She turned her attention back to the child at hand who seemed to be getting frustrated as he pounded the wooden block on the ground.

"Oh, no, no, no." Getting up from the floor, Eddy crouched down next to the D.J. Apparently he was getting his triangle confused with his rhombus as he tried to wedge the three pointed object into the wrong slot. "That doesn't go there." In his frustration, D.J threw the block and fell to the floor in defeat.

"No." Eddy gave him a stern look. "We don't throw things." She leaned over, picking up the red triangle. "Let's try again." She held out the block for the child to see. "You know this is the triangle. Can you say 'triangle', D.J"

"Trangol." He said, giving her his attention.

"Very good. And what color is it?"

"Red!" D.J shouted without hesitation.

"Good!" Now she pointed at the rhombus shape hole. "And what color is this, D.J?"

"Green!" Now he was getting his confidence back.

"That's right! Just like your green eyes." As she said it, he put his small hands up, covering them. "Very good, D.J. Those are your eyes." She laughed. "Can you tell me what else is red?"

She waited as he thought for a moment before putting his hands on his head.

"And what's that?"

"Hair!" He screamed, jumping up and down when Eddy praised him with another 'good job.'

"Now, find the red triangle, D.J." Eddy pointed back to the puzzle while handing him the block. She watch as he focused, trying to get his developing mind to tell the difference of the shapes and colors. He went back to the rhombus, but he didn't throw a fit when the block wouldn't fall in. Instead he tried the one on the other side of the puzzle.

He squealed, clapping his hands when it went through perfectly.

"Yay! Go, D.J! You did it!" Eddy clapped with him.

"You are good with him." She jumped when she heard a male's voice speak from behind her. Jeez! She didn't even hear him come in. Darius gave a small smile as he watch his son dance in victory that he finished the puzzle. His son ran to him, fixing himself onto his leg. He picked him up, placing him on his shoulder.

"He's very smart. He just needs a little more attention and focus because he gives up too easily when he doesn't get it the first time around." She stood up, smoothing out her leather skirt. She had no choice but to look up at the Dragon King. He had to be over six feet tall and boy, did he fit the 'tall, dark, and handsome' category.

"I came here to tell you that we're leaving tomorrow to visit a comrade of ours."

"Oh. How long will you be? Do you need me to fix D.J's bag or are you leaving him with me?" This was rare. They never strayed far from the palace, for whatever reason she was unsure of. And who was this 'comrade' of his? Since she had been with the Dragon clan, she didn't get to see much of anyone else. It would be nice to see a different kind of species in Atlantis.

"Yes, you can pack a bag for D.J. and for yourself."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes grew wide. Darius shook his head.

"You are coming with us."

* * *

><p>The journey was a short one. Once they cut through the market in the Inner City, they were at the most gorgeous palace. The massive structure was built with white stone, marble…porcelain maybe, Eddy wasn't too sure. The steeples seemed to reach the sky; the sunlit made the whole place glitter and shine. As they got closer, she could see the sapphires, rubies, and emeralds embedded in the stone.<p>

Eddy shook her head. "This place is amazing." She gasped. "It looks like your palace."

"It is _my_ palace." Darius uttered as he walked up the steps. Grace giggled, touching her husband's arm.

"Now, now. It _was_ your home." She turned to Eddy who was more than confused. "It's a long story." She waved her hand in dismissal as they entered. Though the pristine walls and floors reminded her of her new home, the rest of it; statues and paintings were all sexual in some way. Eddy was tempted to shield little Darius's eyes from the orgy that was displayed on a water colored canvas, but she supposed in this world, he would see worst things at a young age.

The stopped in front of a door slightly cracked. "I'll leave you two here for now. I have to speak with Valerian and then I will join you." Darius instructed; opening the door for them to enter. He kissed Grace gently before leaving them.

The sitting room was lavish with furnished with rich mahogany woods, plush pillows and colorful silks. The summer breeze filled the room from the open balcony window. The smell of the ocean and fresh air wafted in. There were already people in the room, talking and eating with one another. The women were gorgeous and there was an aura about them that was intoxicating, but in a good way. There was one woman in particular, sitting on the long couches in the middle of the room; her long blonde hair framed her iridescent face. She was dressed in simple dress in a pale purple as she cradled two children in each of her arms. She smiled at them, nuzzling and kissing their faces. The women around her cooed and awed at them, calling out to get their attention.

The woman looked up from them when she realized they had arrived. Her large brown eyes lit up.

"Shaye!" Grace moved first to greet the other. "You look beautiful!" she gave her a hug.

"How have you been, Grace?" Shaye moved over to make room for the other queen. Grace pushed back her hair, adjusting her son by placing him on her lap.

"We have been better now."

Shaye saw the worry in her eyes. "What happened?"

"Long story." She sighed and then looked back to see that Eddy was still standing in the doorway. "Eddy, come over here and meet Shaye."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you told him." Broderick sank into the chair in Valerian's bedroom chambers. He scrubbed his face with the heel of his hand as he tried to shake the headache that crept up on him. He couldn't believe that Darius was standing in front of him. He couldn't believe that Valerian had called on him for help as if he was the center of some sort of intervention. He was fine! Just fine! Yeah, he had seen better days, but it wasn't that bad.<p>

"I would not have asked for his help if I did not think we needed it." Valerian had thought of all the options and Darius was the only conclusion. He was the Guardian of the Mist. He had traveled to the surface and could survive for more than a few hours. He even heard rumors that he could transport to any place he thought of with dragon medallion around his neck. If there was anyone that could help find Broderick's mate, it could be him.

Darius watched with concerned as the nymph rolled his eyes in disgust. His flesh held a slight grayish tint, dark circles formed under his eyes as if he hadn't had a good night's rest in days. He wouldn't go as far as saying that the nymph was sick, but he certainly wasn't well.

"What has happened?" Darius was concerned. Over the years, he had considered the nymph clan as his friends and to see Broderick in such a state worried him. Once Valerian explained the situation to him, he understood the severity.

"So, this is what happened when a nymph is away from his true mate for too long."

"No one else knows." Valerian spoke up.

"And we're keeping it that way." Broderick interjected.

"But someone is bound to find out sooner or later. The last thing we need is someone trying to question Broderick's command as my right hand. But my brothers are talking among themselves. They have noticed that he has missed training practices and the women are noticing that he has not taken anyone to bed for several days now."

"Maybe I just don't feel like fucking anyone." The nymph in question snarled.

"And therein lies the problem." Darius concluded. "As it is in your nature to…_fuck_. You will die otherwise."

"I'm fine." Broderick repeated but no one was buying it, not even himself now.

"Do you have something of hers? Anything that can connect you to the surface?"

"No."

"Do you know her surname?"

"No."

Darius growled. "How do you _not_ know her surname?"

"Listen! We only had four months together. We were on a first name basis because I didn't think I would fall in love with her. I didn't know then that she was my mate until it was too late and I damn sure didn't know that I would be like this if I were away from her." At this point, he would rather have stay on the surface and died with her at his side then be miserable without her.

Both kings knew what he was going through, though not at this extreme extent. They had both lost their true mates but only for a short time before they were reunited. They couldn't imagine going months without their women. Seeing Broderick in emotional and physical pain was not something that they were used to and didn't like it at all.

Something had to be done.

Broderick shifted uncomfortably; he didn't like being stared at as if he were going to crumble at any moment. Though he felt like it, he was stronger than that. Now that he was over his embarrassment, he supposed what Valerian offered could work in his favor. If he could somehow find Eddy…and then it hit him.

"There's just one problem."

"What?" Both kings said together.

"I had Apollo erase her memories of me and the time we spent." He sighed when Valerian threw his arms in the air before walking away from him. "I didn't want her to feel as though I abandoned her after I asked her to come with me back to Atlantis. I thought I could convince Apollo to bring her back and when he rejected me that was the only option I could think of."

"So even if we do find her, she won't know who you are or the months you spent together." Darius rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh at the situation that was presented to him. "So, essentially you want us to kidnap her."

Broderick shrugged his shoulders. "We kidnapped Shaye and Brenna and looked how that turned out." Valerian let out a soft grunt. He did have a point.

"Fine. Describe her. Maybe we can work with that."

"Hair as black as the midnight sky, eyes bright and blue like sapphires, creamy flawless skin with a small nose and luscious full lips, firm round breast and ass. She's meets me at my chest in height with an athletic body; she has a small scar on her right forearm from an accident; she fell from a tree when she was a child but even then, she's flawless." He sighed heavily, his heart weighing in his chest. "Her name is Eddy. Edlynia."

"Is that enough to go on, Darius?" Valerian asked. He knew by his description was vague, but maybe it was enough.

Darius crossed his arms over his wide chest. He just couldn't believe it. "It's more than enough." His words lit up the nymph's eyes in hope. "And we don't need to go very far to find her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Broderick. If only he knew the truth that he love was right there. In my head, Atlantis is a ****big huge island, but somehow, you'll end up running into someone you know sooner or later. But it's kinda hard to do when you don't leave your room!**

**Eddy is so in her element right now and D.J is so cute! I have no patience for other people's children which is why i could never be a teacher even though more than half of my family members are elementary teachers. LOL! I just never caught on! **

**Until next time! **

**SMOOCHES!**


End file.
